1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modified release dosage forms such as modified release pharmaceutical compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to modified release dosage forms in which a molded matrix provides for modified release of at least one active ingredient contained within the dosage form upon contacting of the dosage form with a liquid medium.
2. Background Information
Modified release pharmaceutical dosage forms have long been used to optimize drug delivery and enhance patient compliance, especially by reducing the number of doses of medicine the patient must take in a day. For this purpose, it is often desirable to modify the rate of release of a drug (one particularly preferred type of active ingredient) from a dosage form into the gastro-intestinal (g.i.) fluids of a patient, especially to slow the release to provide prolonged action of the drug in the body.
The rate at which an orally delivered pharmaceutical active ingredient reaches its site of action in the body depends on a number of factors, including the rate and extent of drug absorption through the g.i. mucosa. To be absorbed into the circulatory system (blood), the drug must first be dissolved in the g.i. fluids. For many drugs, diffusion across the g.i. membranes is relatively rapid compared to dissolution. In these cases, the dissolution of the active ingredient is the rate limiting step in drug absorption, and controlling the rate of dissolution allows the formulator to control the rate of drug absorption into the circulatory system of a patient.
An important objective of modified release dosage forms is to provide a desired blood concentration versus time (pharmacokinetic, or PK) profile for the drug. Fundamentally, the PK profile for a drug is governed by the rate of absorption of the drug into the blood, and the rate of elimination of the drug from the blood. The type of PK profile desired depends, among other factors, on the particular active ingredient, and physiological condition being treated.
One particularly desirable PK profile for a number of drugs and conditions, is one in which the level of drug in the blood is maintained essentially constant (i.e. the rate of drug absorption is approximately equal to the rate of drug elimination) over a relatively long period of time. Such systems have the benefit of reducing the frequency of dosing, improving patient compliance, as well as minimizing side effects while maintaining full therapeutic efficacy. A dosage form which provides a “zero-order,” or constant, release rate of the drug is useful for this purpose. Since zero-order release systems are difficult to achieve, systems which approximate a constant release rate, such as for example first-order and square root of time profiles are often used to provide sustained (prolonged, extended, or retarded) release of a drug.
Another particularly desirable PK profile is achieved by a dosage form that delivers a delayed release dissolution profile, in which the release of drug from the dosage form is delayed for a pre-determined time after ingestion by the patient. The delay period (“lag time”) can be followed either by prompt release of the active ingredient (“delayed burst”), or by sustained (prolonged, extended, or retarded) release of the active ingredient (“delayed then sustained”).
Well known mechanisms by which a dosage form (or drug delivery system) can deliver drug at a controlled rate (e.g. sustained, prolonged, extended or retarded release) include diffusion, erosion, and osmosis.
One classic diffusion-controlled release system comprises a “reservoir” containing the active ingredient, surrounded by a “membrane” through which the active ingredient must diffuse in order to be absorbed into the bloodstream of the patient. The rate of drug release, (dM/dt) depends on the area (A) of the membrane, the diffusional pathlength (l), the concentration gradient (ΔC) of the drug across the membrane, the partition coefficient (K) of the drug into the membrane, and the diffusion coefficient (D):dM/dt={ADKΔC}/l 
Since one or more of the above terms, particularly the diffusional pathlength and concentration gradient tend to be non-constant, diffusion-controlled systems generally deliver a non-constant release rate. In general, the rate of drug release from diffusion-controlled release systems typically follows first order kinetics. One disadvantage of membrane-reservoir type systems is their vulnerability to “dose dumping.” The diffusional membrane must remain intact without breach throughout the functional life of the dosage form in order to prevent this occurrence and the possibility of overdose along with the associated toxic side effects. One typical type of diffusional membrane-reservoir systems comprises a compressed tablet core which acts as the reservoir, surrounded by a shell (or coating) which functions as the diffusional membrane. Current core-shell systems are limited by the available methods for manufacturing them, as well as the materials that are suitable for use with the current methods. A shell, or coating, which confers modified release properties is typically applied via conventional methods, such as for example, spray-coating in a coating pan. Pan-coating produces a single shell which essentially surrounds the core. Defects that commonly occur during coating, include “picking,” “sticking,” and “twinning,” all of which result in undesired holes in the coating, which lead to dose dumping. The coating compositions that can be applied via spraying are limited by their viscosity. High viscosity solutions are difficult or impractical to pump and deliver through a spray nozzle. Spray coating methods suffer the further limitations of being time-intensive and costly. Several hours of spraying may be required to spray an effective amount of coating to control the release of an active ingredient. Coating times of 8 to 24 hours are not uncommon.
Another common type of diffusion-controlled release system comprises active ingredient, distributed throughout an insoluble porous matrix through which the active ingredient must diffuse in order to be absorbed into the bloodstream of the patient. The amount of drug (M) released at a given time at sink conditions (i.e. drug concentration at the matrix surface is much greater than drug concentration in the bulk solution), depends on the area (A) of the matrix, the diffusion coefficient (D), the porosity (E) and tortuosity (T) of the matrix, the drug solubility (Cs) in the dissolution medium, time (t) and the drug concentration (Cp) in the dosage form:M=A(DE/T(2Cp−ECs)(Cs)t)1/2 
It will be noted in the above relationship that the amount of drug released is generally proportional to the square root of time. Assuming factors such as matrix porosity and tortuosity are constant within the dosage form, a plot of amount of drug released versus the square root of time should be linear. One typical type of diffusional matrix system may be prepared by compression of the active ingredient along with a mixture of soluble and insoluble materials designed to produce a desired porosity and tortuosity as the soluble materials dissolve in the dissolution medium or gastro-intestinal fluids.
A commonly used erosion-controlled release system comprises a “matrix” throughout which the drug is distributed. The matrix typically comprises a material which swells at the surface, and slowly dissolves away layer by layer, liberating drug as it dissolves. The rate of drug release, (dM/dt), in these systems depends on the rate of erosion (dx/dt) of the matrix, the concentration profile in the matrix, and the surface area (A) of the system:dM/dt=A{dx/dt} {f(C)}
Again, variation in one or more terms, such as surface area, typically leads to a non-constant release rate of drug. In general, the rate of drug release from erosion-controlled release systems typically follows first order kinetics. One typical method of preparing such eroding matrix systems is by compression of the active ingredient blended with a mixture of compressible excipients comprising water swellable erodible materials which create a temporary barrier as they swell, and allow small amounts of active ingredient to be released as the continuously receding surface layer slowly dissolves in the dissolution medium or gastro-intestinal fluids.
Another type of erosion controlled delivery system employs materials which swell and dissolve slowly by surface erosion to provide a delayed release of pharmaceutical active ingredient. Delayed release is useful, for example in pulsatile or repeat action delivery systems, in which an immediate release dose is delivered, followed by a pre-determined lag time before a subsequent dose is delivered from the system. In these systems, the lag time (T1) depends on the thickness (h) of the erodible layer, and the rate of erosion (dx/dt) of the matrix, which in turn depends on the swelling rate and solubility of the matrix components:T1=h(dx/dt)
The cumulative amount of drug (M) released from these systems at a given time generally follows the equation:M=(dM/dt)(t−T1)where dM/dt is generally described by either the diffusion-controlled or erosion-controlled equations above, and T1 is the lag time.
Modified release dosage forms prepared via compression to obtain either diffusional or eroding matrices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,874 and 6,294,200, and WO 99/51209. Compressed dosage forms are limited by the achievable geometry's, as well as the suitable materials for producing them.
WO 97/49384 describes a hot-melt extrudable mixture of a therapeutic compound and a high molecular weight poly(ethylene oxide). In some embodiments, the formulation further comprises poly(ethylene glycol). The high molecular weight poly(ethylene oxide)s employed have molecular weights ranging from about 1 to about 10 million Daltons. The minimum ratio of high molecular weight poly(ethylene oxide) to active ingredient is 80:20. The dosage forms of this reference are limited in the amount of active ingredient they can deliver. The maximum amount of active ingredient that may be delivered in the composition is not more that 20 weight percent of the composition. Typical hot-melt systems are additionally limited by high processing temperatures, and are therefore not optimal for delivering low melting, or heat labile active ingredients. Typical hot-melt systems are additionally not optimal for delivering coated particles of active ingredients, due to both the high processing temperatures, and the high shear imparted during processing through extruders or spray nozzles.
It would be desirable to have a versatile and cost-effective method for preparing modified release matrix systems, which are not susceptible to dose dumping. It would additionally be desirable to have a method for preparing modified release matrix systems in a variety of shapes, for either functional purposes, e.g. achieving a desired release profile using certain advantageous geometries, or for consumer preference purposes, such as swallowability, dosage form elegance, and product identification and differentiation. It would additionally be desirable to have modified release matrix systems comprising a matrix which is transparent, semi-transparent, or translucent, through which various types of particles are visible to the consumer. It would additionally be desirable to have a controlled release matrix systems capable of delivering a relatively high level of active ingredient in a relatively small dosage form. It would additionally be desirable to have modified release matrix systems for delivering low-melting or heat labile active ingredients. It would additionally be desirable to have modified release matrix systems capable of delivering coated particles of active ingredient.
It is one object of this invention to provide a dosage form in which at least one active ingredient contained therein exhibits a modified release profile upon contacting of the dosage form with a liquid medium. Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description set forth below.